Episode 8053 (25th January 2018)
Plot Panicked after discovering Gerry about to play his voicemail, Lachlan protests Gerry has no reason to hear the voicemail message with his last exchange with Chrissie and Lawrence, but Gerry plays the recording anyway. Belle grabs the phone and turns it off just before she and Gerry hear anything incriminating. Bob returns to Connelton View with a bunch of flowers for Brenda which only makes her more suspicious about his movements. Gerry, Lachlan and Belle head off to the crematorium, where Gerry and Lachlan make amends about earlier. Rhona has dressed up ahead of her drink with Pete. Bob does his best to make things up to Brenda. At cold and windy Wishing Well Cottage in the evening, Lachlan asks Gerry for a copy of the voicemail. Gerry agrees and hands Lachlan his phone, where he proceeds to delete the incriminating voicemail message straight away. Jessie has her tutoring session with April. Marlon struggles with the maths, but manages to make Jessie laugh. Noah has asked to go up to Home Farm to see Joe, and Charity has no idea what to do. Ross suggests Charity should allow it, as the more she refuses, the more Noah will kick back and want to go, at the same time suggesting it could give the Dingles an advantage in their war of nerves with Joe; Charity flatly refuses and snaps at Ross. Whilst she waits in the shop olive bar for her date with Pete, Rhona asks Doug for some relationship advice. Gerry and Zak run an extension cord from Pollard's Barn to Wishing Well Cottage so they have some electricity; Lisa voices her disapproval of the idea, especially when Zak mentions buying a new television and running it off Eric's electricity, as well as what he considers "the essentials", namely his heater, kettle, and possibly the fridge. Robert appears at Wishing Well Cottage to speak to Lachlan about Rebecca. Robert explains he's been researching private neuro-physiotherapy and is prepared to pay for the specialist help to ensure Rebecca recovers. When Robert leaves, Lachlan decides to visit Rebecca. Rhona opens up to Doug about her feelings. Doug talks about his marriage to Hilary and how he's now happier with Diane. At the hospital, Lachlan asks a nurse if Rebecca has a chance of recovering. The nurse states "where there's life, there's hope". Charity flirts outrageously with Daz in an attempt to make Vanessa jealous. Rhona arrives and announces that Pete didn't turn up for the date; Paddy can't believe Pete stood Rhona up. Charity attempts to flirt with Rhona, but she leaves with Vannesa. Lachlan tells comatose Rebecca that he has his whole life ahead of him - he intends to make the most of it. Lachlan feels everything is better now as people finally care about him. He states he can't risk losing Belle, so he grabs Rebecca's breathing tube and squeezes it, causing Rebecca to convulse, in an attempt to kill her. Ross informs Joe that Noah was talking about him earlier. Conversation turns to Finn and how much Ross misses his younger brother. Brenda is upset to learn Bob has been discussing their relationship with Doug and Daz. She admits she fears he's spending time with his other woman when he's nipped to the cash and carry or is late home from the pub. Bob promises his one-night stand was a one-off; Brenda replies that she trusts him, but she "just needs time" after his betrayal. Lachlan stands in the hospital corridor, having relinquished in his attempt to kill her. The machines continue to keep her alive. Lachlan doesn't want Belle to be dragged down with him so when she appears to support him, he orders Belle to leave him alone, declaring they shouldn't be together. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Nurse - Tom Giles Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Hotten General Hospital - ICU3 and corridor *Home Farm - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lachlan fears exposure; and Rhona finds an unexpected confidante. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,970,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes